


Warriors (Songfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I have no more tags~, Lokicentric, Sad Loki, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lokicentric fanfic. Based on the song 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons. A little angst at the end, begins in pre-Thor, ends in TDW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY MY WORDS.

As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one  
that worked while they all play.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Staring out of the windows in the golden palace was one of Loki’s many pastimes. He’d watch the warriors sparring in the training courts, blades clashing fiercely, and look down at his soft hands and wonder what it was that was so different about him. Then he’d turn his attentions back to his books and soon, have green sparks flying out of his hands.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
In youth you'd lay  
awake at night and scheme  
of all the things that you would change,  
but it was just a dream.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Once he’d grown older, and gradually more bitter as he understood his situation, he spent more time on his studies and less staring out into the world, for what was simply a hopeless dream. He’d taken to being more active at night as well, staying in the library till the early lights of the morn. The young boy who loved to imagine being a warrior had changed into a darkly brooding teen that lived well up to the expectations of a god of mischief. Still, he did like to indulge in thoughts of what he’d do if he were to be king.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Going to Midgard for the first time was an enlightening experience. He stood by his shining light of a brother and immediately decided against, ‘basking in the mortals worshipping’. Instead, he shapeshifted-a skill that had taken him ages to learn- and found out the dirty little secrets of this mortal village. All the liars, thieves and beggars that hid in the dirty little corners, and not those false, bright people out there. His searching did not go unnoticed by Odin, and once they were safely home, the Allfather turned to his second son and asked him what he’d found. He answered that he’d found what he’d set out to find, eliciting him a stern look from Odin’s single clear blue eye.   
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
The time will come  
when you'll have to rise  
above the best and prove yourself,  
your spirit never dies!  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
In his room, he stared at the wall, determined not to show any sign of weakness. His ears were still flushed red with shame, but at least the red in his cheeks had faded. Running out of the training field hadn’t exactly been his best idea, but he just couldn’t stand being ridiculed at his choice of weapon any longer. What was so wrong about daggers and hidden knives anyway. Not everyone wanted to wield a hulking axe and a broadsword. In that moment, he resolved to become the best, if not in name, than in simple fighting. No one might recognize him, but on the battlefield, he’d be unstoppable. Magic was just a bonus.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
but don't weep for me  
'Cause this will be  
the labor of my love  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
When Frigga died, his whole world shattered into sharp, painful glassy pieces around him. The only figure he’d ever accepted as family had been ripped away from him, and it was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so stupid as to give that Kurse the directions, she might’ve been alive. She could have been saved if not for him! He grimaced and couldn’t stand it any longer. He felt the magic gathering at his fingertips, his rage enlarging it to catastrophic amounts. It exploded out, hitting the cell’s walls with such force, then rebounding back into the room. His fists were still clenched and he longed to kick, scratch and bite anything that came near him, all the rage he’d ever felt in his life, all the berating and teasing he’d put up with was desperate to burst out and demolish entire worlds. But that wasn’t his way. No, he’d be subtle and smart about it, like he always did everything. And then, he could perhaps finally be happy.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, the first songfic I ever wrote! Is it good? Please review!


End file.
